


Can We Keep Him?

by Syntax



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Crack, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Gen, Pre-Book 3, go into the border between askr and hel and you will find a friend and boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: Alfonse's words came out slowly and deliberately."Summoner... Who is that?"She looked up at the swordsman resting so comfortably against her."...I dunno actually.  Hey, buddy, mind telling me who you are?""I am a general of Hel."





	Can We Keep Him?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of working on my other projects
> 
> im also aware of the new spoilers regarding líf, but in this context it doesn't really matter if they're true or not, so just roll with it

Alfonse's words came out slowly and deliberately.

"Summoner... Who is that?"

Just a few feet away, Kiran sat underneath one of the many dead trees near Askr's western border, her tactician's coat splayed out on the grass and her hood pulled down to better enjoy the sunlight.  She looked surprisingly comfortable, especially considering that she was less reclining against the tree and more reclining against an unknown swordsman in black armor that was himself reclining against the tree, his limbs tangled up with hers and his chin settled gently on the summoner's head.

Alfonse had no earthly idea how his friend even had gotten into this situation.  The stranger seemed to be asleep, but then again, so had Kiran before Alfonse said anything.  

Kiran looked up at the swordsman resting so comfortably against her.

"...I dunno actually. Hey, buddy, mind telling me who you are?"

"Kiran, I'm not sure if he's actually—"

"I am a general of Hel," came a painful-sounding voice.

Alfonse reached for his sword, startled by the unexpected reply.  The swordsman still hadn't opened his eyes, but the confirmation that he was indeed awake didn't bode well for the immediate future.  And a _general_ of Hel—?

The summoner looked on, oblivious.

"Oh cool, hell's bells."  She unwove an arm from the tangle of limbs and gently tapped her hand against the swordsman's—the _general's_ —jagged mask.  "I meant your name though, sweetheart."

"My name is Líf."

"His name is Líf."

"Yes, I heard," Alfonse said.  His hand was still hovering over his scabbard, though the prince wasn't entirely sure if he should draw his sword anymore.  Askr had had less than friendly relations with the kingdom of the dead before, but—

Líf was the name of Askr's first king.  A man who had lived and died centuries ago.  As far as Alfonse was aware, King Líf wasn't the sort of man who would be cast among the murderers and oathbreakers who found a common domain in Hel after their death.  The swordsman before him did have the same blue hair that Alfonse and his father had though, so perhaps...

Wait.

Wait, none of that actually explained how Kiran got into this situation in the first place.

"Summoner..." Alfonse said, slowly walking towards the tree. "Is Líf holding you captive, or—?"

"Nah, he's just leeching off my body heat like a lizard.  Ain't that right?"

Líf's grasp around the summoner's body tightened momentarily.  "Warm," he agreed.

The prince felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead.  He wasn't sure whether the cause was the potential danger of the situation, or the ridiculousness.

Kiran scratched gently behind the swordsman's ear, genuine affection on her features when she turned back to look at Alfonse.

"So I know he said he's from another country," she said, "But can we keep him?"


End file.
